The Story of a boy that was Hylian, but now he's a Twili
by regrollnew3gg
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever. Please help me make better fan fictions!
Link doesn't want Midna to go. I don't think Midna wants to either, though I think she'd be fine with Link.

Link actually liked the Twilight, who could blame him? The sky is beautiful and the dark atmosphere was great. He didn't praise the light, not one bit. A big reason (and this pretty much for everyone), whenever you wake up, you're blinded. Why? The light of course.

Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? As I stated before, Midna is leaving. Link wants to come with her, also knowing he can't. But, even though Link wasn't showing it, Midna sensed what he was thinking. Midna wanted him to come as well. So guess what? Midna brought him with.

Right when she was transported, Link could see right in front of him the mirror, with the portal behind him. Midna grabbed his hand and they went through the portal, With great timing since the portal broke right then.

Before he knew it, Link was back at the Twilight Palace. He recognized it since he was here before to defeat Zant. He couldn't believe it.

"Wha..", he said.

"Welcome back!", Midna said. Oh yeah, let me point out that in her true form, she looks so much better in the Twilight. Link, you lucky son of a gun..

"Did.. Did you bring me with?", Link asked, curious why Midna wasn't surprised Link was there with her.

"Yes, yes I did.", Midna said. "Link, I could tell you didn't like the light world, who doesn't? I could also strangely sense it.. I'm sorry, I thought we could be together."

Link wanted to be with Midna. He didn't think Midna wanted to as well. He has no idea how to react. So, all he said was "Thanks.".

A couple days later, Link found out that he was easily accepted by the Twilis. Probably because he saved them all. Midna gave him a room in the palace, a big one, it wasn't one of the regular sized ones. Link was really liking it at the Palace of Twilight. He was never gonna be leaving.

Now wait, you might be asking: What about food and water?! Well they have an infinite supply of water that stays fresh. The food.. IT IS SO DELICIOUS! I even tried it myself!

Let's just zoom past.. hmm.. one week? Alright, one week then.

Link noticed something, his left leg.. It had a blue mark on it. He showed Midna it.

"Midna, I've gotten a blue mark on my leg. What's this about? Should I be concerned?", he said.

"Oh, that? It's just a part of the process of becoming a Twili.", Midna said.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yes, if you stay in Twilight for long enough, you become a Twili."

Actually, Link kinda expected this. Though, it looked freaky with him being a Hylian with a blue mark on his left foot. Freaky!

Midna started, "Now that you're becoming a Twili, you will be prohibited to wear that Hero's Tunic. Here, take this."

Midna handed him so clothes, similar to her's.

** ONE SCENE LATER **

(Yes I just left out a scene where a 16-year-old boy changes, you pedophile..)

Link didn't look half-bad in these clothes. Being a Twili is gonna be awesome! About a minute later, Midna knocked on his door. Link opened up.

"You know.. Since your Twili, or becoming one.. We can do other things now..", she said.

"You mean..", Link said.

"Yes, A DANCE PARTY!", the princess said.

PARTY MUSIC IN BACKGROUND DUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU-

*sorry, I was in the mushroom kingdom*

*nah I did it for lolz*

What Midna really said, "Oh yes, you know..".

Link couldn't believe it, it's been only a minute since he thought being a Twili is gonna be awesome.. WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!

*a week later*

Link has completed the process, he's a full out Twili. He and Midna did.. well.. you know. And were.. well.. you know. Epona got killed because sand was blown in her eyes and was blinded and then felled in a pit. Zelda is gonna go cuckoo on you if you return. Wait, scratch that, Hyrule was taken over by Ganondorf. She can't wait to see you in heav.. Wait.. that doesn't say heaven. WOAH I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WENT THERE! Luckily, Twilis live forever, unless killed. You are now a complete jackdonkey. Nintendo couldn't make more Zelda games due to Link's disappearance and then an angry mob will come to my door in kill me.

The end!

Oh yeah, my first fan fiction by the way.


End file.
